The purpose of this study was to determine whether the long-acting beta- adrenergic blocking agent, celiprolol, would reduce the morning surge in platelet aggregability. Normal male subjects were studied both over a 24 hour period and over the morning period. Information on the action of the adrenergic nervous system in modifying platelet aggregation was also obtained.